List of rejected Love
The following cast members reportedly filmed scenes or were approached for a season or incarnation of the Love & Hip Hop franchise but were cut from the show before it aired. ''Love & Hip Hop: New York'' Season 1 * Misa Hylton – P. Diddy's baby mama was supposed to be a part of the original cast, according to a Mashonda interview with Olivia on June 20, 2011, as well as Emily interview around same time. * Joe Budden & Tahiry Jose – In April 2010, it was reported Joe Budden's ex Tahiry is apart of the cast of Love & Hip Hop (then known as Diary of a Hip Hop Girlfriend). Joe Budden was also approached for season 1, according to Joe's Hot 93.7 interview in 2012. Season 3 * Juju C. & Cam'ron – were approached for season three, according to Juju's Breakfast Club interview in 2017. Season 4 * Vado – linked to the cast in May 2013 * Aleea Stanton – Angela Stanton's daughter, rumored to be joining in August 2013, allegedly punched out Erica over Rich Season 5 * Chi Ali Griffith – linked to the cast in May 2014 * Treach – linked to the cast in April 2014 * Thea Trinidad – Rich's girlfriend at the time was reported as joining cast in September 2014 and her social media suggests she had shot some scenes. * Snootie Wild – said he was joining the cast in September 2014 Season 8 * Azealia Banks – according to her leaked texts during a fight with Remy Ma, she was approached to join the show in December 2016 * Somaya Reece & Lady Luck * Kimbella Vanderhee * Kabrina Nashayè ''Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta'' Season 1 * Diamond – Rapper and romantically involved with Lil Scrappy at the time, she was reported to be "the Chrissy Lampkin of the group" when the show went into production in December 2011. She quit the show in March 2012 after "God told (her) to" and was replaced by K. Michelle. Diamond reportedly filmed a lot with Rasheeda, which is why she doesn't have as much scenes because they were forced to cut them. * Ms Rici, Yung Joc & Alex Robinson – Rici is Joc's former assistant, said to be "the Yandy of the group". Joc and his wife were planned to be in a storyline with Rici but Rici backed out before anything was filmed. * Shawty Lo & Ecreia – considered but rejected due to their criminal record, Shawty confirmed this in an interview in April * Carmen Bryan & Destiny Jones – Nas' baby mama and daughter said in 2013 that they were both approached but it didn't work out when they put the whole cast together * Chaundrea Nicole – Rich Dollaz's baby mama was reported to be filming the show in March 2012 * Nivea, Christina Johnson, Phaedra Parks, Sherlita Patton, Summer Walker, Sheneka Adams, Gigi Maguire – all names thrown around when the cast rumors started hitting the blogs while the show as in production in December 2011 until March 2012 * 2 Chainz – approached but turned it down Season 2 * Diamond & Soulja Boy – "confirmed to be joining" according to blogs in August to October 2012, later in April 2013, blogs would claim Diamond filmed a bunch of scenes in LA but when she went to ATL no in the cast would film with her (even Rasheeda) * Rocko – reported to be joining, Monica does not want Rocko on show so it may be in doubt according to blogs in August to October 2012 * Khia – name thrown around when the cast rumors started hitting the blogs while the show as in production in August to October 2012 Season 3 * Promise B. Mae, Alexyss K Tylor – all names thrown around when the cast rumors started hitting the blogs while the show as in production in September to October 2013 Season 4 * Da Brat – her and her girlfriend were reported to be joining the cast in October 2014, to replace Benzino and Althea * Nivea – linked to the cast in November 2014 * Shay Johnson & Erica Pinkett – said to be returning according to blogs in December 2014 and until March 2015 * Toya Wright & Memphitz – offered but rejected according to blogs in March 2015 * Diamond, DJ Holiday, Risky, Ashlee Monroe, Buck Thomas – names linked to the cast in March 2015 Season 5 * Jhonni Blaze – reportedly as joining in July 2015, tried by dating Bobby V * Adrian Broner – reported as storming off set in Oct 2015 Season 6 * Yoshi G – linked to the cast in July 2016 ''Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood'' Season 1 * Cassie, Karrauche Tran, Blac Chyna, Tyga, Lola Monroe, Jasmine Sanders, Jas Prince, Jasmin Jay, Melanaismel, Heather Sanders – all names thrown around when the cast rumors started hitting the blogs while the show as in production in September to October 2013. It was then reported that Mona is pissed that the potential cast got leaked, Karrueche was interested to promote her Kill line but had not discussed with Chris Brown yet, Chris got mad and Karruance didn't like that Chris' ex Jasmine Sanders was on show, Cassie wanted to play small role as Lola Monroe's best friend, Mona wanted to get Tyga and Blac Chyna before E! did * Brooke Valentine & Bria Myles – reported by TMZ as joining the show in January 2014 * Miss Joie – Bow Wow's baby mama, filmed scenes with Yung Berg as a couple before being cut from the show for being boring, according to Berg's Hollywood Unlocked and Breakfast Club interviews in 2017 * Cocktail – former For the Love of Ray J cast member said she was joining the show with says Morgan and Shiela * Aubrey O'Day & Dawn Richard – of Danity Kane, were reported as part of cast on Twitter in June 2014, Dawn only in four episodes cause she has no relationship but Aubrey's relationship was set to be included Season 2 * Heather Sanders & King Trell – Heather is a socialite and CEO of Sorella Boutique, who came into the public eye for her friendship and subsequent falling out with Blac Chyna. Her boyfriend King Trell is a rapper. They were removed from the cast midway through filming for the other cast members' storylines overshadowing theirs. Heather was pregnant during filming and gave birth to Trell's daughter, Zoe Skye Meeks, in October 2015. * Mimi Faust – Mimi of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta was rumored to have made a cross over appearance in July 2015 * Mally Mall – rumored to be returning in July 2015 Season 3 * Daniel "Booby" Gibson – linked to the cast in February 2016 ''Love & Hip Hop: Miami'' Season 1 * Plies, Brianna Perry, PreMadonna, Buck Thomas and Mike Smiff – linked to the cast in June 2016 Category:Cast Category:Lists